Daijoubu
by SKAM Uchiha Asakura Tsukuyomi
Summary: Anna ha estado teniendo sueños cada vez más extraños y terroríficos desde la Shaman Fight, Yoh está preocupado. Pero la prioridad de ambos es su hijo, Hana. Hao ha regresado y la Shaman Fight se reanuda de nuevo y aparecen shamanes misteriosos los cuales parecen conocer a Anna de algún lugar ¿Quienes serán y por que conocen a Anna?
1. Capítulo 1: ¡Felicidades Eres Tío Hao!

Daijobu

* * *

Summary: Anna ha estado teniendo sueños cada vez más extraños y terroríficos desde la Shaman Fight, Yoh está preocupado. Pero la prioridad de ambos es su hijo: Hana y Hao ha regresado, pero, ¿con malas o buenas intenciones?

Disclaimer: Los Shaman King, no me pertenece. Pero los personajes que no conozcan, si.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Pesadillas y Felicidades, ¡Eres tío Hao!

Una figura encapuchada recorría los pasillos de lo que parecía una mansión subterránea

-¿La has encontrado?-preguntó una figura del color más oscuro que la misma noche con voz tenebrosa.

-Sí, mi señor-respondió el encapuchado.

La figura oscura que irradiaba oscuridad absoluta sonrió con malicia.

"ya verás que pronto me recordaras Anni-chan"

En algún lugar de Norteamérica….

Un chico de cabellera larga se hallaba tratando de encontrar un lugar donde descansar para poder curar su notoria herida, una que su hermano gemelo le había hecho, cuando de pronto se le aparece un apache.

-Hao- hablo Silver

¿Qué quieres, acaso vienes a asegurarte de que estoy muerto o qué?-preguntó haciendo una mueca burlona que paso rápidamente a ser una de dolor.

-Claro que no. Los grandes espíritus me han avisado que te diga que te van a dar una segunda oportunidad para remediar los errores, y si, tú decides o vienes conmigo por las buenas o por las malas-dijo viendo las claras intenciones del chico de quedarse ahí.

Pero el Shaman del Fuego no pudo decir la respuesta por que el haber vagado por días, y la notable pérdida de sangre lo habían hecho hundirse en la profunda oscuridad

-Hay este Hao, a veces me parece que es un niño y no un hombre con más de 1000 años de antigüedad, es tan terco- y con cuidado de no lastimarlo agarro al chico y se lo llevo a su casa. Llegando ahí abrió la puerta y con cuidado de no aplastarlo para sacarle la restante sangre que le quedaba (por que debe de quedarle si no ya estaría muerto y yo no quiero eso) lo recostó en el sofá para luego ir por un botiquín y curarlo y cerrar la herida después de haber hecho quien sabe cuántas trasfusiones de sangre.

Dos semanas después…..

Cuando despertó con la herida ya curada, Silver escucho a su ancestro decir las más sabias palabras que se pudo imaginar.

-¡Mierda! ¡Yo y mi estúpida idea de construir un mundo de shamanes, para la próxima lo pensaré dos veces o las que sean necesarias, y todo por obsesionarme con mi idea, mira que Yoh tenía razón!- se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-¡Silver!, ¿Estás seguro de que no tenía herida alguna en mi cabeza, también?

-Hao, ya párale a los dramas que luego por nuestra falta de dinero, Goldva nos lleva hasta México a hacer canstins para Tv azteca y si te escucha seguro te lleva a la fuerza-Suspiro sorpresivamente en las últimas dos semanas Hao y él se estaban llevando bastante bien.

-Yare, yare está bien y Silver-lo llamo

-¿Mmm?-preguntó

-Yo soy mayor que tú-señalo

-¿Y?-aventuro

-Nada, olvídalo-contesto resignado.

-Sí, bueno… tenemos que ir con tu hermano-dijo Silver algo nervioso

-¿¡QUE, QUE?!-grito Hao abriendo los ojos y jalándose la larga cabellera castaña mientras saltaba como todo un lunático.

-Sí, y es una orden, de ser necesario te desmayare, Hao-amenazo Silver viendo que el pelicastaño ya iba en medio de una salida triunfal por la puerta principal.

Hao suspiro derrotado, cuando fuera el Shaman King se vengaría de los Grandes Espíritus.

Mientras en funbari….

¿Yoh?-pregunto Anna al shaman que se encontraba jugando con un pequeño de tres años.

¿Mande, Annita?-pregunto

¿Qué te pasa te veo extraño?-pregunto la ojerosa Itako a otro ojeroso Shaman; su vida se había complicado demasiado ya que a Yoh lo acosaban las pesadillas constantes que tenía en donde Hao se le aparecía. Y Anna estaba igual o peor ya que tenía pesadillas con personas que sentía conocía de algún lado, pero no recordaba donde. Y aparte estaba Hana que no los dejaba dormir ya que el pequeño solo contaba con tres años de edad y como tal lo decía su edad, aún era un bebe a los ojos de sus padres. Aunque todo eso pasaba por las noches, Yoh y Anna nunca hablaban de eso, y el motivo era el mismo: Ambos por miedo a que Hana saliera afectado.

Yoh la miro un largo momento para ver si debería decirle sobre sus sueños o no. Al final opto por mentirle, no quería preocuparla.

-sí, estoy genial solo pensaba en que regalarle a Hannita en su cumpleaños, Annita-dijo con una falsa sonrisa, porque la verdad estaba más que cansado que ya hasta sonreír le dolía.

-¡Yoh!, no me digas Annita-dijo Anna con voz cansina.

-Sí, esteme… yo me voy a entrenar-dijo0 de repente haciendo que todos en la pensión lo miraran en shock.

-Bueno, si ese es el caso déjame acompañarte-dijo Manta levantándose.

-¡No! Digo tu comprendes que quiero estar solo un rato, no manta?-dijo nervioso

-Bueno, está bien-contesto preocupado

Y así Yoh salió corriendo literalmente de la pensión ante la atenta mirada de Anna en dirección al parque.

-Cuanto tiempo, otouto-dijo una voz conocida para el joven Shaman mientras aparecía Hao con Silver al lado.

-¡HAO!-grito Yoh con los ojos abiertos

-See, ya sabía yo que me extrañabas-dijo el Shaman arrogantemente.

-Sí, bueno, estamos aquí reunidos para-decía Silver cuando fue abruptamente cortado por un espantadísimo Hao.

-Dijiste que veníamos a ver a Yoh… ¡NO A CASARME CON EL!-grito rojo de la vergüenza.

-No los estoy casando, aunque si quieren los puedo casar-dijo pícaramente provocando que ambos gemelos Asakura se pusieran tan rojos que serían buenos para rivalizar con Tamao.

-Lo siento, pero ya estoy casado con Annita-dijo Yoh provocando que Hao lo mirara impresionado.

-¿¡Tan pronto?!-pregunto choqueado, ya ni él se casaría a tal edad.

-Sí, bueno los abuelos querían casarnos pronto-contesto

-Sí y bueno como decía antes de que me interrumpieran estoy aquí por que como hermano de Hao tendrás que supervisarlo y por órdenes oficiales de LGE, Hao no podrás hacer las siguientes cosas:

1.- Matar, Mutilar, castrar, despellejar etc. Humanos o shamanes, da igual… el caso es que no podrás matar ni a una sola mosca, cucaracha, hormiga etc.

Hao gruño e Yoh se rio. Sabía que su hermano estaba pasando por una crisis nerviosa.

2.- Volver a arruinar la Shaman Fight nuevamente la cual por cierto se va a reanudar dentro de una semana y si no llegan a la aldea apache en el plazo de dos semanas estarán descalificados.

3.- Por cierto vete olvidando de esa horrorosa idea de crear un mundo de Shamanes, Hao.

4.- Apoderarte de los grandes espíritus por la fuerza más si te conviertes en Shaman King, claro solo si Yoh no te da pelea dura.

-Ya entendí, Silver-dijo el Asakura mayor con recelo.

-¡No me interrumpas!-grito-y tendrás que vivir con Yoh para que sea testigo de tu comportamiento de chico bueno-termino viendo las mandíbulas hasta el piso y ojos abiertos de Yoh y Hao.

-¿¡QUE?!-gritaron

-Si, además así tendré testigos para probar a los grandes espíritus, por qué tienes que seguir viviendo- dijo para luego desaparecer.

-¡Me voy a vengar de LGE, lo juro por Matamune!-exclamo Hao enojado.

-O.o-Yoh

-Eres mi hermanito-dijo saliendo del shock- Peor. Mi hermanito gemelo

-¡Vaya, que novedad!-burlo Hao.-y te recuero que el hermanito eres tu yo soy el mayor.

-Jijiji, te quiero, Haito-dijo dándole un golpe suave en el hombro

-Jajaja- Hao solo pudo atinar a reír esta sería una muy alargada semana.

Mientras en la pensión todo mundo estaba preocupado y haciendo tanto ruido que Hana se puso a llorar haciendo que las expresiones de preocupación y enojo se fueran a muy muuuy lejano llegando otras mortíferas y eso basto para que Anna golpeara a todo mundo y maldijera a Yoh mentalmente.

-Ryu, hazle un jugo de naranja a Hana-ordeno.

-Sí, doña Anna-contesto el shaman quien por cierto traía una marca de mano en su mejilla, pues tampoco se había salvado de la izquierda legendaria.

De pronto se escuchó el abrir de la puerta. Yoh había llegado, y no venía solo.

-Entonces me puse tan furioso que sin querer invoque unos shikigami y le corte la mejilla, Jijiji-decía Yoh a otra persona.

Entonces la siguiente voz que escucharon los petrifico.

- ¿Tú?, ¿Enojado? Está bien te creeré pero por como dices que era ese tipo creo que compartimos opinión-concordo Hao- Cuando sea el Shaman King, le haré una visita. Alguien que ataque a mi pequeño hermanito, no sale vivo.- termino

-Jijijiji, te quiero, niisan-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.

-¿¡HAO?!-Y ambos gemelos Asakura fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por ni una, ni dos personas si no siete con el over soul listos para el ataque ya que a Anna no le importaba, estaba pasando un buen tiempo para hacer a su pequeño hombrecito un tv novelero, pero al final no aguanto la tentación y se recordó que lo mataría a Hao por el solo hecho de haberle hecho perder unos minutos con su pequeño hijo y Hana pues, todavía no podía hablar con claridad pero de lo que Anna si estaba segura que hablaría mejor que esos adefesios de amigos que tenía su padre.

-¡Hola!-y ese no fue otro más que Silver apareciendo-bueno, creo que llegue a tiempo-termino con un suspiró.

-Sí y ahora ya que somos muchos lo podremos matar- termino Lyserg haciendo su over soul y apuntando a Hao, pues aún no lo perdonaba por haber asesinado a sus padres.

-No creo que eso sea necesario Diethel-san-hablo Silver pero aun así el inglés copia barata de Peter Pan deshacía su posesión.

Entonces Yoh por mero impulso se interpuso entre su Hermano mayor y su amigo. Lo cual impresiono a todos entonces Ren, Horo-horo, Ryu, Fausto y Chocolove bajaron sus over soul pero Lyserg seguía con él.

-Apártate Yoh que no vez que él es un asesino-rugió furioso.

-No lo haré.-contesto firme y directo con una voz que hizo temblar a todos en la pensión excepto claro, está a Anna, Hao que eran igual de fríos y temibles o peor y a Hana que claro no sabía todavía ni que era la Shaman Fight.

-Yoh- Hao murmuro sorprendido por el comportamiento de su pequeño hermano, pues no le quería causar problemas.

-No me importa quien allá sido Hao en sus vidas pasadas o futuro, presente, etc. Él es mi hermano y estoy seguro que el haría lo mismo por mí-termino

-Si crees que le estás haciendo un favor al mundo estas muy equivocado Yoh-gruño Lyserg para después meterle un puñetazo. Ahí la ira de Hao se desato, pero se controló cuando Anna se paró furiosa dejando a Hana recostado viendo las caricaturas para ir meterle con toda la izquierda una paliza de la cual seguro Lyserg no se repondría como en mínimo unos seis meses.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A GOLPEAR A MI YOH!-grito haciendo que todos en la pensión nuevamente temblaran del profundo miedo que le tendrían a la sacerdotisa y nuevamente exceptuando a Hao, Yoh y Hana que como hemos dicho es solo un peque de tres añitos.

Todos estaban en shock entonces como que olvidaron al Lyserg inconsciente en el piso tirado acabado su caricatura ya; Hana se paró y ante la atenta mirada de ternura de todos fue corriendo a abrazar a Yoh.

-Pa, pa, pa, pap, ¡Papá!-trataba y logro de decir el pequeño Asakura, sorprendiendo así a Hao quien choqueado le pregunto a su hermano.

¿¡Papa?!-pregunto.

¡Ah sí, es cierto, se me olvidaba decirte Hao, eres tío!-rio Yoh

Hana lo volteó a ver y como el pequeño es de rápido aprendizaje, prodigio y no como: el complejo de amigos que tenía su padre como decía su madre dijo:

"Tío Hao"-pronuncio claro e inconfundible.

Y ahí como se pudo decir literalmente fue hasta donde la vida de Hao Asakura: El maestro del misticismo, dominador de demonios y cuatro elementos, el hombre de las estrellas, el shaman del fuego y futuro Shaman King. Duró. Bueno, en realidad solo se desmayó de la impresión y entonces Yoh lo tuvo que llevar a su futón para recostarlo, mientras Hana solo lo miraba con interés y a la misma vez se preguntaba si ese hombre estaba loco y por qué se parecía tanto a su padre.

* * *

Nota del autor: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi, por cierto creo que será una historia muy larga. Jijiji bueno, besos y hasta la próxima.

¡Matta Nee!

...

..

.


	2. Un incomodo Viaje a Norteamerica

Daijoubu

* * *

Summary: Anna ha estado teniendo sueños cada vez más extraños y terroríficos desde la Shaman Fight, Yoh está preocupado. Pero la prioridad de ambos es su hijo, Hana. Hao ha regresado y la Shaman Fight se reanuda de nuevo y aparecen shamanes misteriosos los cuales parecen conocer a Anna de algún lugar ¿Quienes serán y por que conocen a Anna?

Disclaimer: Los Shaman King, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei. Pero los personajes que no conozcan, si.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Un incómodo Viaje a Norteamérica.

A dos días después Hao se había despertado con un chichón del tamaño de la misma Kororo, con los gritos de su adorado sobrinito; Hana, bueno en realidad Anna le había dicho a su pequeño hombrecito, (bueno a su parecer más hombre que los idiotas que habitaban su pensión), que fuera a despertar a su perezoso padre: Yoh y de paso a su piromaniatico tío: Hao. El caso es que el pequeño Asakura llegando a la habitación de los ya nombrados no pudo aguantar la tentación de aventárseles encima ya que el niño puede que no tenga ni un año y sea de meses pero algo seguro era que es todo un prodigio y así como planeo en su prodigiosamente de bebe: fue corriendo a su habitación antes de entrar a la de su padre en donde también dormía su tío, por un juguete el más pesado que tenía que por cierto disfrutaba de aventarle al pervertido de pelo azul(mátenme si no adivinaron quien es xD) y después de reír malévolamente por unos minutos salió de su habitación y se fue corriendo al puro estilo Matamune* y Ohachiyo* en dirección a la habitación de su padre, llegando ahí abrió la puerta y con un movimiento le aventó el juguete a su padre que reboto con su cabeza y de paso con la de su tío.

Mientras en la cocina…

Anna se preguntaba por qué su pequeño aun no bajaba, hace rato lo había mandado a despertar a su esposo y cuñado respectivamente y de eso ya hacia una hora media.

Sin embargo se vio interrumpida en sus pensamientos cuando un golpe sonó en el cuarto de arriba y el pequeño Hana bajaba riéndose de algo que hasta pensó que se le iba a orinar de tanto reír en dirección a sus brazos.

-¿Hana?, ¿qué paso?-preguntó.

Hana solo le respondió con una sonrisa angelical y traviesa a la vez señalando en dirección hacia las escaleras por donde venía un Hao e Yoh, el primero con expresión adolorida sobándose un chichón y el segundo con igual expresión solo que con aire perezoso.

-Pasa que tu demonio nos despertó aventándonos con uno de sus juguetes, y por más que lo amenacé volteándolo de cabeza y con golpear a Yoh el muy escuincle se moría de la risa-dijo Hao con resentimiento señalando a Hana que solo se seguía riendo.

-¿Enserio?, Hay Hana, no bebes de hacer eso es tu tío-regaño Anna a su hijo.

-Si u.ú-concordó Hao

- y aunque sea idiota, piromaniatico, un imbécil de primera, masoquista, retrasado mental, e igual que tu padre no se le debe de tratar así-terminó abrazando al peque.

-Si u.u, o.o! ¡Oye!¬¬" ¿sabes qué? Mejor ni me ayudes-termino Hao inflando los cachetes.

-¿Quién en sus sano juicio dice que te estoy ayudando? ¬¬-rebatió Anna

¿Qué hay de comer?-pregunto deprimido a Ryu.

-Hay arroz con curry Don Hao-contestó pues le había tomado confianza a Hao aunque se sentía un poco resentido por lo de Lyserg, quien por cierto aun no perdonaba a Hao y se había ido nuevamente con los X-laws.

Decisión en la cual ni Ren, Horo-Horo, Chocolove, Fausto, Yoh y Hao objetaron por que nuevamente a Anna no le importaba y Hana, pues digamos que al peque si le enojo saber que la mala copia de Peter pan odiaba a su "adorado Tío Hao" y en su prodigiosamente de bebe de la cual solo Hao sorprendentemente sabe. Planeo una terrorífica venganza.

Flash back

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO PREFIERAS A EL QUE A MI QUE SOY TU AMIGO, YOH!-gritaba el peliverde a todo volumen.

-Lyserg, entiende, es mi hermano y…-trataba de decir Yoh con gran paciencia pero Lyserg no lo dejaba terminar una sola frase.

-SI CLARO, TU HERMANO EL QUE TRATO DE MATARTE QUIEN SABE CUANTAS VECES Y QUE CASI LO LOGRO-gritó fuera de sí.

-Pero…,-trataba de formular frase alguna. Y DE NUEVO Lyserg lo interrumpió.

-¡¿PERO NADA, ACASO ESTAS IDIOTA?!-gritó

Yoh perdió su santísima y GRAN paciencia, y ante el asombro de todo mundo dijo:

"-Y TU NO HAS TRATADO DE MATARME ACASO, DICES QUE EL ES UN ASCESINO CUANDO TU Y TUS QUERIDOS X-LAWS MATARON TODO QUE SE LE ATRAVESABA, POR LO MENOS EL SI ACEPTA SUS ERRORES NO COMO OTROS QUE CREEN QUE MATANDO A TODO MUNDO LIMPIAN A LA TIERRA DE PECADO ALGUNO, POR ESO ODIO A LOS HUMANOS Y ESO SOLAMENTE HAO LO SABE, Y BUENO.., lo sabía -.-"-acabó con una gota en la cabeza, pero aun así enojado con Lyserg-de todas maneras eres mi amigo y hasta que se te quite el berrinche infantil que traes puedes volver-finalizó; claramente a Hana eso no le basto y cuando el amigo de su padre ya iba a medio camino alejándose de la pensión ante la atenta mirada de todos el pequeño lo aventó el juguete más pesado que tenía y noqueó al pobre peliverde, ante la atenta mirada divertida de su tío; Hao.

-Jajajaja, pequeño gracias por eso pero no tenías que.-agradeció Hao con sinceridad a su sobrino-realmente debes de sentirte afortunado yo odio a todo mundo excepto a mi madre, Ohachiyo, Matamune, Silver, Yoh, hasta a Anna y Keiko pero creo que te puedo hacer un espacio en esa corta lista.

Hana simplemente rio, aunque fuera pequeño quería mucho a su tío, aunque le intrigaba saber por qué se parecía tanto a su padre, en cuanto a Lyserg, claramente todo mundo ya iba a ayudarle pero como era costumbre desde que su tío Hao llegó lo ignoraron por él.

Fin del Flash Back

Cuando Hao había acabado de comer fue y lavó su plato, miro atentamente la casa. Lo típico: Anna entrenaba a Yoh y este sufría, Horo-horo y Ren peleaban para después empezar a golpear a Chocolove que había dicho uno de sus malos chistes, Pilika y Tamao se rían de los malos chistes de esté, Fausto estaba con Eliza en su laboratorio, Jun viendo la escena de su hermano y amigos con una gota en la sien y Hana se burlaba de todo sufrimiento ajeno que veía. See, su sobrino era un demonio con cara de ángel, pero aun así lo adoraba. Aunque eso se lo iba a negar a todo quien le preguntará.

-En fin, Yoh, tenemos que hablar-dijo seriamente Ren.

-Jijiji, cierto, solo tenemos para llegar a la aldea apache y si no lo hacemos nos descalificaran -¿entonces cuál es el problema si ya sabemos dónde queda?-preguntó extrañado el Asakura menor.

-Bueno, pues que la vez pasada no éramos muchos-respondió Ren

-¿Pero, no tu avión es muy grande como para llevarnos a todos?-preguntó Horo-horo extrañado

-Si pero recuerda cuantos éramos la primera vez?-preguntó

-Pues éramos tú, yo, Yoh, y Ryu-contesto extrañado el ainu.

-Y ahora hoto-hoto, ¿Cuantos somos?-pregunto Ren de la única forma como se le puede preguntar a un niño de Kindergarten.

-Pues somos: Fausto, Eliza, Pilika, Manta, Jun, Tú, Yoh, Anna, Hana, Hao, Yo, Chocolove, Ryu y Tamao…ok lo admito somos muchos-respondió Horo, luego reparó en como Ren le había llamado- Oye , está bien que quieras llamar mi atención, pero no de esa manera-respondió sonrojado con una sonrisa malvada en la cara.

Ren se sonrojó..., y luego lo golpeó, claro está. Esto paró hasta que Anna le paso a Hao a su hijo y termino por golpear al chino y al ainu.

Y Hana se desplomaba de risa en brazos de su tío; Los idiotas amigos de su padre eran…divertidos.

-Por cierto, Yoh, Hao, vayan a ponerse hielo en esa bola que traen en la cabeza… no quiero que la gente que pasé se nos quede viendo como fenómenos por su culpa.-dijo Anna y así se fue, a empacar las cosas, de su hijo, cuñado y esposo…SI, CLARO COMO NO, pero para que mentirles, solo se fue a ver su Tv novela y luego puso a Hao, Yoh y Hana a empacar todo, clara mente esto solo a Hao y a Yoh a Hana, bueno pues este solo se puso a empacar sus juguetes más pesados ante la divertida mirada del Shaman del Fuego y su padre.

Ya habían pasado 5 días y habían decidido partir ese mismo día en dicho orden que había decidido Anna, si aunque el avión le perteneciera a Ren; Anna mandaba a todo mundo así que a nadie se sorprendió, aunque claro, eso no evitó que Horo se estuviera burlando de cierto malhumorado chino.

El caso es que iban a estar así:

Ryu-Manta

Pilika-Tamao

Anna-Yoh

Hao-Hana

Horo-Ren

Jun-Lee Pailong (para molestia de Ren)

Fausto-Eliza

Chocolove-Lyserg

Claramente Horo-horo y Ren fueron los primeros en empezar a alegar y respecto a Lyserg este había regresado en los últimos dos días dejando su resentimiento por Hao atrás.

Bueno, en parte, ¿verdad?, Nee; pero para que mentirles, en realidad fue Anna la que lo amenazó de que si no volvía, ya no iba a tener NADA descendencia. Y obviamente el pobre de Lyserg se puso pálido ante eso que rápidamente descolgó el teléfono hizo su maleta y abordo el avión más próximo a salir.

Claramente Hao se llegó a enterar de eso y estalló en verdaderas carcajadas que hicieron que Hana pensara seriamente en llamar a Fausto. A nueva cuenta Anna lo calló sabiendo que Lyserg se volvería a enfadar y no querían enemigos así de simple, no quería arriesgar a su hijo.

-¿Bueno, ya están todos listos? Jijiji- preguntó Yoh para alivianar la el malhumor de todo mundo, bueno, para ser más específicos el de Horo-horo, y Ren.

-Si tú dices por listos, a que ese par de idiotas estén así, entonces está bien- respondió Hao con una sonrisa burlona señalando al chino y al ainu que estaban perdidos en su mundo donde no existía otra cosa más que insultar, entrenar, matar a Ren. Por parte de Horo, claro está, y matar a Horokeu. Por parte de Ren, comer y cosas por el estilo que traumaría a más de uno. Por no decir a todo el universo.

Anna volteó a ver a su hijo dando un suspiró; Hana solamente se burlaba con su tío de la cómica situación…, enserio que no se lo iba a admitirá a nadie, pero, de no ser por que Yoh estuviera vivo muchas personas, cof TODOS cof, pensarían que ese niño en realidad era hijo de Hao, porque esos dos congeniaban tan bien que parecía que fueran padre e hijo, pero también era bueno, cuando alguna situación se les complicara Yoh y ella ya sabrían en quien confiarle su más preciado tesoro.

Hana jalo a Hao del poncho haciendo ademan de que ya se había hartado de estar ahí para que se subieran al avión, Hao sonrió en forma de entendimiento.

-¿Con que ya te quieres subir pequeño demonio, no?, ¿sabes?, me recuerdas a unos amigos que tuve hace mucho tiempo…se llamaban Ohachiyo y Matamune, aunque creo que no los conoces…mi hermano es tan despistado que de seguro se le pasó. Bueno, ya que me recuerdas a ambos te regalaré un apodo que Ohachiyo me dio…es *Mappa Douji, ¿Te gustaría que te llamará así?-preguntó con una sonrisa tan pura y verdadera que se parecía a Yoh, todos se sorprendieron pues no era de todos los días ver a Hao-odio-a-los-humanos sonreír verdaderamente.

Hana asintió; si a su tío lo hacía feliz por él, estaba bien.

Al lado de ellos Yoh y Anna sonrieron; era lindo ver a su hijo convivir con su tío y a ellos, bueno aunque Anna no lo admitiera les hacía más feliz el hecho de que Hana creaba en Hao un especial ablandamiento.

-Bueno, ahora todos ya vam…,-pero no logró completar la frase, puesto que le empezó a dar un creciente, repentino e inigualable dolor horroroso de cabeza, que la hizo hincarse y retorcerse, haciendo que sus labios sangraran de tanto apretarlos al ya no poder omitir los desgarradores gritos que fueron expuestos al exterior haciendo a Yoh preocuparse más y llorar a Hana.

Yoh aún más preocupado trató de ayudar a su esposa, pero no pudo porque de pronto unas horrorosas criaturas que salieron de la nada empezaron a correr en dirección hacia ellos y empezaron a atacarlos. Eran de color café lodoso, tenían orejas puntiagudas en la frente tenían un extraño símbolo, tenían unos dientes tan afilados que parecían afilar a larga distancia, unos ojos de color rojo sangre y aunque fueran pequeños, más aun que Manta, Opacho y hasta Matamune y Ohachiyo. Se veían fuertes.

Sin embargo sus amigos hicieron aparición de su Over Soul, y contraatacaron, Hao, mientras tanto protegía a su sobrino, cuñada y hermano.

-¿Es que estas cosas nunca se acaban?-pregunto molesto Horo pues seguían apareciendo por todos los ángulos.

-Ya deja de quejarte idiota, además porque la prisa, hacía mucho que ya no teníamos una pelea de estas-dijo el Tao con sorna.

Es que-Horo tenía una voz tan seria que parecía que iba a decir algo de suma importancia- Es que… ¡TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE! TTOTT -lloriqueó el ainu.

A Ren le salieron millones de venas en la frente.

-¡PERO SI SERÁS IDIOTA!- Grito perdiendo los estribos.

A todo incluyendo a las cosas horrorosas de ahí les salió una gotita Anime, quien dijera que esos dos eran maduros eran unos retrasados, y hasta eso Jun, Pilika, Bason y Kororo lo reconocían.

Mientras tanto Anna se sentía peor que nada y pronto después de soportar tanto dolor cayó desmayada en brazos de su esposo, que preocupado la recargó en sus piernas.

Hao dejó a Hana en el piso al lado de Manta y tapándole los ojos a su sobrino con su poncho para que no viera, invoco al Espíritu del Fuego y al mover un solo dedo acabo con todas las extrañas criaturas, y esfumándolas al instante desvendo a Hana, recibiendo una mirada de agradecimiento de todos.

-Yoh, tu llévate a Anna, no creo que despierte dentro de unas tres horas, descuida yo me llevó a Hana- dijo y así sin bajar la guardia todos se montaron Jet privado de lujo de los Tao.

-¿Pero qué diablos eran esas cosas?-preguntó Ren a Hao quien le había dado a Hana uno de sus aretes para que se entretuviera y no pensara en el trauma que le hubiera causado ver todo ese acontecimiento, que no fue para nada grató.

-Eran *Indillows, para ser más específicos diablillos del mal, que sirven en especial a quien los manda, son casi similares a los Shikigami que invoca el abuelo Yohmei, solo que estos tienen forma física y pueden realizar técnicas si su amo así lo desee. Siempre han matado humanos…pero, también a shamanes y existen desde la era Heidan, y aun años más atrás cuando siquiera había empecé a reencarnar…siempre vivían para servir al mal-contestó dejando a todos con un repentino temblor por la columna vertebral.

-Espera, ¿has dicho que sirven a alguien, no?-preguntó Horo-horo

-Si-contesto extrañado, mientras, recargaba a su dormido sobrino en sus piernas y le quitaba su arete para volver a ponérselo, capaz de que Hana solo le había sacado lo sonámbulo a Yoh y se enterraba el arete, no quería eso, conocía tan bien a su sobrino que este lloraría por horas y nadie lo podía parar, ni siquiera Anna.

- Si ya sabemos eso Hoto-hoto ¿pero por qué?-preguntó Yoh que tenía a una Anna sumida en sueños.

-Pues, ¿cómo que por qué? Si ellos tienen un amo que los manda, entonces alguien le quiere hacer daño a Anna, ¿no?-preguntó nuevamente.

-Sabes es lo primero más inteligente que te he oído decir loro-loro- dijo Ren burlándose del ainu haciéndolo enfadar.

-¡¿QUE HAS DICHO MALDITO CHINO?!-gritó el ainu rojo de ira

-¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE!, ¡YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE SEAS TAN SORDO Y RETRASADO!-respondió Ren de igual manera y así siguieron sumidos en una pelea para entretenimiento de todos de la cual Ren ganó; ¿Cómo?, pues no lo sé, no me preocupe en pensarlo.

Mientras en Algún lugar de Norteamérica

-Ryuji, ya casi están aquí-dijo una chica de cabello ondulado de color caoba, ojos verdes, de piel blanca, de unos como dieciocho años de edad, vestidos con una capucha negra que casi parecía una sombra.

-Sí, ya lo sé Kasumi, no lo tienes que recordar a cada rato, ¿Sabes?-contestó otro chico de piel morena ojos y cabello abache, muy guapo al parecer. Vestido de igual manera.

-Deberíamos avisarle a ÉL- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-Lo has dicho, deberíamos, pero de seguro ÉL ya lo sabe, mejor vamos con Axel para ver qué es lo que haremos con la chica- contestó.

-Jajaja, claro, por cierto, al parecer las cosas se nos van a poner difíciles de ahora en adelante, ella no está sola, tiene a Yoh Asakura y haya rumores de que Hao Asakura también está con ellos…y sabes muy bien que con un Asakura no se juega, esa familia fue una gran amenaza para nosotros desde el momento en que Kino Asakura la encontró- informó.

-Bueno, pues que empiece la diversión, los estaremos esperando con ansias, pero vamos a ver a Alice para ver qué tal le fue el monitoreo con los Indillows que ÉL AMO mando para hacerles una pequeña despedida-dijo con una sonrisa seria.

-Da igual, mejor hay que atormentarla en sueños, vamos con Dan-dijo

-Recuerda que no la podemos matar así que no seas cruel o ÉL nos matará-recordó

-Oh vamos pero ni que me fuera a pasar tanto-refunfuño divertida.

-Está bien, pero a mí no me metas en ello-dijo al final

-Ya pues, vamos-y así con una sonrisa malvada desaparecieron entre las sombras.

* * *

*Matamune SI EXISTE sino, vean el manga de Shaman King o pregúntenle a Hao xDDD

*Lo mismo va para Ohachiyo, LEAN el manga los que no lo han leído, pero mejor consúltese "Mappa Douji"

*"Mappa Douji" fue el apodo que Ohachiyo le dio a Hao en ese entonces Asaha Douji, como este se la creyó cuando le dijeron que su mama (mi suegra xDDD) era un zorro disfrazado.

*Los Indillows…, pues la verdad quien sabe que sea esto, yo solo estaba aburrida y esto fue sacado de MI I-M-A-G-I-N-A-C-I-O-N (sean amables y hagan de cuenta que aparece un arcoíris estilo Bob Esponja xDDD) Pero en caso de que quieran saber sobre esto por parte de mi imaginación son: pequeños diablillos y lo demás…, bueno hay lo explica Hao y yo los describí, ¿sí? U.ú es que me da flojera explicar…pero si tienen dudas comenten y se las responderé.

Y Ahora las preguntas:

¿Anna despertará? (n/a: Pues yo creo que si porque estoy segura de que si no lo hago ustedes me matan xDDD, ¬¬ no lo nieguen saben que lo harán u.u)

¿Quién es ÉL del que tanto mencionan Ryuji y Kasumi?

¿Por qué rayos tuve que ser tan original (nótese sarcasmo) en crear a los Indillows?

¿Quiénes son Alice, Axel y Dan?

¿Qué le harán a Anna?

¿Cuál será la historia del secreto más celosamente guardado por loa antepasados de los Asakura?

¿Por qué Hana y Hao son tan KAWAII cuando están juntos?

¿Cuándo dejaré de hacer preguntas?..., ¡Oigan ahora que recuerdo yo soy tranquila!¬¬

¡Hola!, ¿Cómo están?, yo muy feliz de haber acabado este capi que tantos dolores de cabeza me dio -.-, pero bueno, eso no es de relevante importancia..., por cierto me siento muy feliz de los comentarios, etc.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima

Sayonara, Matta ne.

...

..

.


End file.
